Snow Desires
by teaing
Summary: A sort of… continuation from Snow Kisses. So I strongly suggest you read that before this so this story makes more sense. More speculation and AU-ness. Enjoy! Fye is angsting about leaving Yuki behind at Hanshin but Kurogane has other plans in mind…R


**Title**: Snow Desires

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters in this fan fiction belong to me. They belong to all-mighty CLAMP, *worship worship*.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary/spoilers**: A sort of… continuation from Snow Kisses. So I strongly suggest you read that before this so this story makes more sense. ^_^ More speculation and AU-ness. Enjoy! Fye is angsting about leaving Yuki behind at Hanshin but Kurogane has other plans in mind…

Warning: Shounen-ai (boyxboy) hints. ^^

Other notes: Read and review! Author lives on reviews! ^^ I felt really inspired after seeing a scanlation of Tsubasa. n.n Therefore this is written in mind to be closer to the TRC events… so spoilers up to chapter 15 ahead. ^^

**Onto a new world…**

Dull. That was what this place was. Boring, without light. Although that was not entirely true, this new dimension was certainly pretty and amusing enough… it's just… there was no Yuki. 

Without the snow bunny there was no light. There was nothing new.  At least I could keep myself from falling into a monotonous depression by fussing over Syaoran. He had been totally unprepared for Sakura's awakening. It was sad.

Personally I didn't know what would happen if we recovered the feathers, but… I had felt so absorbed by my encounter with the angel… I didn't expect the hardship of the task to grow…

Recovering feathers as one thing…. But Syaoran having to stand every day and see Sakura- now awake- just… ignoring him or not acknowledging him… even though he's doing all of this for her. I wonder if his heart will lose faith. 

Yuuko was being… I don't know. Perhaps too harsh, making this task much harder than what we thought. However, she is known for her own sense of 'justice' and fairness, so I wonder if this is another test.

But we'll have to wait for the end of the tale to find that out won't we?

Will my story end as a 'happy ever after'?

"Happy ever after? Is there such a thing?" a taunting voice asks from behind.

Frowning for a split second I chided myself on the fact I hadn't realized I'd said that last thought out-loud. Turning around I come face to face with one of my travelling companions- Kuro-chan. 

"Kuro-chan, I didn't know you were here, I thought you were inside with Sakura and Syaoran."

"Ah… the kid wanted some time alone with the princess so I obliged." He shrugs lightly and moves to my side leaning on the railing. Like me, he is still wearing the black trousers and shirts we bored from Sorata and Arashi back at Hanshin. 

The blackness of the outfit is fitting for him; he gave the impression of a big looming shadow. Not that I would tell 'Kuro-chan' that. "Ah."

"So-" he continued casually, "I take it the 'eternal smile' face is an act Fye?"

"No," I countered, "I am happy." As I turned to face him I realized how close to each other we were actually standing. Sucking my breath in surprise I swallowed back the rest of my answer.

"You're certainly not happy…" Kurogane whispered, his voice fading so I had to keep edging towards him to be able to hear. "Ou-sama." He finished with a satisfied smirk. Damn him. 

The hair on the back of the neck stood up straight, jerking back quickly from the taller ninja I turned my black eyes towards him. "What did you say?" my voice is dry, as if somehow I'd forgotten to talk. Maybe I just didn't want to.

"Ou-sama." Kurogane repeated again, this time louder and more confident than before. "You heard me right the first time Fye."

"What does 'Ou-sama' have to do with anything?" I retorted back fighting to keep my voice steady. So far so good.

"The waiter back at Hanshin, the one with the snow-white hair." Kurogane moves back folding his arms across his chest. "I saw the way you were looking at him. Syaoran might have been too absorbed to noticed but I did."

I gave him credit for that. "You certainly observe more than expected, considering you are kinda hot-headed and all…" keeping my tone light I turn away from him to look at the ground. "You also figured out rather quickly that I am 'not as dumb as I look.' Although I'm still debating whether that was a complement or not."

"Please Fye." The ninja had the grace to look offended; "Since I first set eyes on you I have known that you are not what you appear to be. But also the reason for you to come willingly… refuse to use your power now… I don't understand. Why leave your dimension?"

"I would think you are mad to do such a thing." Kurogane continued, "My goal is to eventually return to the side of Princess Tomoyo. Protect her."

"You love your princess?" I asked before I could help it. Curiosity is too much.

Surprisingly Kurogane did not answer straight away but grinned and tilted up my chin with his finger. "You love your prince?" My expression was one of surprise for a second, but I gave a nod, gently moving my head away from his fingers.

"Then you know my answer," Kuro-chan's face showed something for a second, like a feeling of raw emotion, although it was gone before I could even analyze it. "I daresay you don't love your Prince Ashura was much as you love your 'Ou-sama'."

The taunt is back in his voice. Narrowing my eyes I looked away. "I thought you were smart enough not to pry, guess I was wrong."

"I'm not prying, but I'm not blind either Fye." The ninja gave a sigh turning away as well. "Syaoran may not notice, but I did, the smile on your face changed wizard, before you came back from that night… it was a strained kind of smile."

He paused, "Like you were so fed up with everything and just wanted to get away from your dimension. However when you returned… you were so contented, for the kid you remained the same."

"But for _me_-" he stressed the word, "you were not. That idiot smile of yours is not the same anymore." Kurogane's tone turned into one full of frustration. "Because you'll only smile 'like that' for him. Not for anyone, only him."

"Kuro-chan...." I muttered quietly, had the change really been so much? 

"Lucky him." Kurogane muttered closing his eyes and folding his arms across his chest again.

"I don't know…" I muttered miserably, letting some of the emptiness I felt since my departure with Yuki show. My eyes watered for a second.

"Will you cry now Fye? Will you cry because he is not here?" Kuro-chan asked frowning to himself.

"I am strong, I won't cry."

"But to cry is also a strength yes?" Kurogane recited the words from our previous conversation perfectly. 

"In a way yes…" I shrugged. 

"And in a way no." the ninja retorted, "So what then? Will you eventually cry for him? When your strength goes out? I can recognize that you are not as strong as you pretend to be… or as cheerful."

I should've left the conversation there…. But I couldn't. "How could you tell? You've never seen me before in your life, and my smiles fooled even Ashura-sama…"

Kuro-chan was silent for a long time. For I second I thought he would not answer, but he did, "Your eyes give it away. Syaoran was right, when you look at your eyes… It's like they mirror your true self."

"I wouldn't have thought… well, the kid only noticed your fighting spirit, but… I can see much more."

"Ah." I replied for I didn't know what else I could add to that statement. "So I'm a dangerous person?" I enquired cheerfully trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't think so, but Fye you're a quiet one and…" he paused his lips twitching in a smile, "It's the quiet ones you've got to watch out for."

There it was, the good mood restored again. I couldn't but help feeling better. In future I would have to be more careful around Kurogane. If I was keeping secrets, so was he. 

"Come along then-" Kurogane said lifting himself from the railing and offering his hand. I took it, out of curtsey as well as to make it easier on both of us. His feelings remained unspoken, but his actions gave it away. Just like my eyes gave me away.

However if we were to remain in this trip together… we might as well make it easier on us. 

_Yuki… I miss you._

**Home is where the heart is…**

"Yuki, table four now!" Touya gave an exasperated sigh, "What's wrong with you? You seemed so distracted lately…" the dark-haired boy raised his hand to check the temperature. "Nope, you're not having a fever…"

Yuki sweatdropped, "I'm alright, Ou-sama!" he beamed, although there were dark circles underneath his eyes. He had not been sleeping well since Fye's departure.

"Yuki the soup!" Touya called again frustrated. 

"Hai hai Ou-sama!"

Yuki attended the tables, as he was setting down the soup his eyes caught sight of something outside- a shooting star. Stars always reminded him of other worlds… other dimensions.

He paused for a second staring a little more into the cerulean sky. The waiter gave a sad smile.

_Fye… I miss you._

"Yuki!"

"Hai! Coming!"

_Owari~_

Note: Read and review please! ^^


End file.
